


Power Couples & Transfer Students

by whatwasthatharry



Category: Glee
Genre: Bullying, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwasthatharry/pseuds/whatwasthatharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, Sebastian and Hunter rule Dalton as the power couple. One day Blaine Anderson transfers to Dalton. They want him right away but he doesn’t seem to notice. Until one day when he walks in on them about to have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Couples & Transfer Students

If you were to ask any of the boys at Dalton who ran the school, the answer would always be Hunter and Sebastian (or Sebastian and Hunter, depending on which person you’re talking to). The boys on the lacrosse team will try to tell you it’s Sebastian and the boys on the soccer team will try to tell you it’s Hunter. But, the Warbler’s will tell you the truth, Hunter and Sebastian rule the school.

No one’s quite sure how it happened, how Hunter and Sebastian, two transfer students (Sebastian coming during their freshman year, and Hunter didn’t come until the beginning of sophomore year) managed to float to the top. Some people like to say that it was really all Sebastian, and when Hunter came and started dating him, that immediately shot him to the top of the food chain. But everyone knew that even if it wasn’t for Sebastian, Hunter would be riding just as high.

But no-one could say they were mean or took advantage. Sebastian had a bitch streak a mile-wide and Hunter could think he was better than anyone at any time, but the two of them never stepped too far over the line. All the Dalton boys loved them, but only a few of them were really close to the couple, mainly Nick and Jeff, two other Warbler’s. Some people thought of Hunter and Sebastian as that typical head cheerleader/football captain relationship stereotype: thought they were that couple was together because everyone expected it and they were both captains/leaders of the school’s most popular clubs.

Those people are wrong. Hunter and Sebastian, while they may be a power couple, love each other, and as they entered their junior year at Dalton, everyone knew who they were. Everyone except for Blaine Anderson, the shy, new transfer student who just didn’t seem to understand what Sebastian and Hunter wanted from him.

* * *

“Did you see him, Hunt?” Sebastian asked, walking into their dorm room and throwing his bag on the floor before falling onto his bed. He turned his head, seeing Hunter watching him and raising an eyebrow at his question.

“See who, Bas?”

Sebastian rolled his eyes, “The new transfer student, of course.”

“Oh, of course,” Hunter chuckled, putting his pencil down and walking over to Sebastian’s bed, climbing on top of him so he was straddling Sebastian’s hips. He leaned down, capturing Sebastian’s lips into a light kiss. Hunter pulled away as Sebastian tried to follow his mouth. “I saw him. Why?”

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, smirking at Hunter.

“Bas…” Hunter groaned, “Did you not see the yellowed bruise on his chin?”

“So? Doesn’t mean I can’t think he’s hot.”

Hunter chuckled, rolling his eyes before slipping a hand around Sebastian’s neck and pulling him in for a fierce kiss. His tongue darted out, tracing Sebastian’s bottom lip, hands fiddling with Sebastian’s tie.

“Did you see his eyes though, Hunt?” Sebastian mumbled against Hunter’s mouth, “He’s so _innocent.”_

Hunter laughed, pulling away slowly and taking Sebastian’s tie with him.

“You’re impossible, Bas.”

Sebastian smiled before sitting up on the bed and sliding Hunter’s blazer down his shoulders.

* * *

Blaine Anderson didn’t know what to fully expect when he transferred to Dalton in the middle of his junior year. He expected the dorm room and the boys to be loud. He expected the nerves and the jumps even though inside his mind he knew he was safe. What he didn’t expect was to walk out of his dorm room on Wednesday morning and come face to face with two of the most beautiful people he’d ever met.

Hunter Clarington and Sebastian Smythe. He’d heard their names in various classes, seen the impromptu Warbler performance the other day, seen them in the hallways, and he knew they were Dalton’s power couple. But, Blaine never expected to talk to them, let alone for them to be standing outside of his door. Truth be told, Blaine was still getting over the fact that two openly gay boys were so admired and respected.

“Blaine Anderson.”

Blaine looked up as the smooth voice wrapped around him, causing him to look up from where he’d been staring at his feet since he opened the door to come face to face with Hunter and Sebastian. Blaine’s eyes locked with a sparkling green, eyes roaming over Sebastian’s face, taking in the prominent angles and the smile that was tugging at the corners of his lips.

His gaze was shifted when Hunter thrust a coffee cup out in front of him, tilting his head to the side as though telling Blaine not to question them and take it. Blaine did, eyes locking with Hunter’s, eyes tinted more blue-green than Sebastian’s, but still just as striking. Blaine took in the small mark on the left side of Hunter’s mouth, blushing as he saw a smirk start to form on Hunter’s lips.

Blaine looked down, fiddling with the coffee cup in his hand before taking a hesitant sip, immediately surprised to find that he was drinking a medium drip, his usual coffee order.

“How did you…”

“We’re men of many talents,” Sebastian winked at Blaine, linking his arm around Hunter’s.

Blaine blushed, ducking his head and toeing at the ground, “T-thank you,” he stuttered, eyes locked on where the couples arms were connected.

“…Warblers?”

Blaine looked up, shaking his head as he realized that he completely missed what Hunter had been asking him.

“Warblers?”

Sebastian and Hunter laughed, both watching Blaine with amused glints in their eyes, and Blaine turned redder with embarrassment.

“The Glee Club here – “

“I know,” Blaine’s eyes went wide as he interrupted Sebastian, “I…I’m sorry, I di-didn’t mean – “

“It’s alright, Blaine,” Sebastian smiled, reaching a hand out to squeeze Blaine’s shoulder. Blaine felt a pulse of electricity shoot through him at the touch, and he looked up to see Sebastian watching him with soft eyes.

“I, uhm, I saw you guys perform yesterday,” Blaine trailed off at the end, missing Sebastian’s hand when he pulled away, face still flushed with embarrassment, “You were really good.”

“That was just an impromptu performance, you should see us in competition,” bragged Hunter, chest jutting out in confidence as a smirk appeared on his face.

“I’ll be sure to see one sometime then,” Blaine looked up, giving Hunter a hesitant smile.

“Or you could be a part of it,” Hunter suggested, shrugging his shoulders as though it didn’t matter what he chose either way, but the smile on Sebastian’s face made Blaine think otherwise.

“Oh, I…I couldn’t. It’s the middle of the season, and I haven’t sung in ages, and I…I just, I don’t…”

Blaine’s eyes darted back and forth, watching Hunter and Sebastian wearily, taking a small step backwards without thinking about it.

Sebastian didn’t lose the spark in his eyes when Blaine shied away, instead stepping closer to him again, resting his hand on his shoulder. Blaine relaxed a little at the touch, lifting his head a little to lock eyes with Sebastian again, unable to stop himself from biting his lip.

“You don’t have to join the Warblers,” Sebastian said, his voice surprisingly soft to Blaine, having expected Sebastian to be harsher based on all the rumors.

Blaine’s focus was shifted to Hunter when he saw him nodding in agreement. “Seb’s right, Blaine. You don’t have to join, but we think it’d be good for you. And trust us, we’re the captains. You’re welcome anytime.”

“You don’t even know if I can sing…” Blaine said softly, eyebrows furrowed as he looked between Sebastian and Hunter, trying to figure these two out.

Sebastian shrugged. “Like I said, we’re men of many talents. We hear things.”

Blaine opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. And he watched, practically star-struck, as Hunter and Sebastian walked away.

* * *

“Do you think he’ll come?” Sebastian asked, turning to look at Hunter. They were sitting in the common room, cuddled together on the couch fifteen minutes before Warbler’s rehearsal was scheduled to start.

“I don’t know, Seb,” Hunter shrugging, sighing a little. “Why are you so attached to him?”

Sebastian sighed. “I don’t really know,” he murmured, glancing over to the door for a long moment. “He’s really hot.”

Hunter rolled his eyes, laughing a little. “Yes, I know. But he’s a mid-semester transfer, you know that that only happens in special cases, and you saw how he acted around us when we brought him that coffee.”

“Well, it’s because you’re so intimidating,” Sebastian teased, moving to straddle Hunter’s lips, smirking a little.

“You’re insane,” Hunter responded, smiling fondly at Sebastian before he cupped the back of his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.

“I – oh – I’m sorry.”

Hunter and Sebastian pulled away when they heard that soft voice, turning their heads and locking eyes on Blaine who was standing just inside the common room, cheeks bright red.

“I’ll, uhm, I’ll just….go,” Blaine mumbled.

Sebastian immediately got off Hutner’s lap and walked over to Blaine, giving him a reassuring smile. “You don’t have to go anywhere, Blaine. You’re always welcome.”

Blaine’s blush only grew deeper and he looked away from Sebastian’s gaze, scuffing his toe on the floor, biting his lip.

“I wanted to…I wanted to join the Warblers,” Blaine said after a long moment, bringing his head up, gaze shifting between Hunter and Sebastian’s faces.

Hunter smiled, standing up and moving to stand next to Sebastian in front of Blaine. “Welcome to the Warbler’s,” Hunter said, Sebastian jumping in happiness.

* * *

None of the Warbler’s objected to Blaine joining, each welcoming him with open arms, knowing better than to argue with Sebastian and Hunter. And when Blaine insisted on auditioning, any quiet objections someone may have head completely went out the window.

Sebastian and Hunter’s eyes stayed locked on Blaine the entire time he sang, soft smiles appearing on both of their faces the longer Blaine sang.

“He’s flawless,” Sebastian whispered, turning to look at Blaine.

Hunter nodded in agreement, tightening his hold around Sebastian’s waist, eyes fixed on Blaine for the remainder of rehearsal.

* * *

“What are your intentions with Blaine?”

Sebastian looked up from where he was studying in the library, tilting his head in confusion as he looked at Jeff.

“What are you talking about?”

Sebastian watched as Jeff rolled his eyes, crossing his arms as he leaned across the table.

“Blaine. He’s been here for three months and Nick and I really care about him, and we’ve gotten to know him. And we want to know what your intentions with Blaine are.”

Sebastian didn’t say anything, only raising an eyebrow in response to Jeff’s comments.

“Look, Sebastian,” Jeff sighed in frustration. “Blaine’s my friend. And you and Hunter are in a relationship. Yet you’re always around Blaine. Who is  _gay,_ in case you missed it when he came out to all of us. I don’t want him to get attached to you two and have him get hurt and fall for one of both of you when you two are already in a relationship.”

“That’s not what Hunter and I are doing,” Sebastian shook his head, sighing deeply and closing his history book. He leaned against the table, glancing around before locking eyes with Jeff. “We like Blaine. Hunt and I, we want him to be a part of our relationship.”

Jeff raised an eyebrow. “You mean, you want to have three people in your relationship instead of two?”

Sebastian only nodded in response.

Jeff narrowed his eyes, looking over Sebastian critically for a few moments. “You’ll make him happy?”

Sebastian nodded again, causing Jeff to smile a little.

“Then Nick and I fully support it.”

Sebastian’s mouth dropped open. “I…you don’t think it’s…weird or wrong or something?”

Jeff shrugged. “Maybe I should. But you and Hunt, you’re good guys even if you don’t always act like it. And if anyone can take care of Blaine and love him like he deserves, it’s you two.”

* * *

Blaine didn’t know why he was walking to Hunter and Sebastian’s room at that exact moment. It had become something of a habit for him – constantly finding his way to their room at some point during the day. Over the three months he’d been at Dalton, he’d become close with them in a way he’d always ached for. He’d never had someone to be close to, never had someone who cared about him the way Hunter and Sebastian seemed to. And if Blaine was being completely honest with himself, he was starting to fall for  _both_ boys, but he tried to push those feelings at bay, knowing that they would never work out and only leave him with crushing disappointment.

Blaine opened the door to their room, the need for knocking having disappeared over a month ago between the three of them. But when Blaine was met with the sight of Hunter and Sebastian both in just their boxers, making out on a bed, he wished he  _had_ knocked.

“I…oh my god,” he breathed, covering his eyes, shaking his head. “I’m so sorry, I’m just going to…yeah….”

Blaine turned around to leave, but he was stepped when he felt a hand on each shoulder, gently turning him around so he was facing both Hunter and Sebastian. His eyes went wide as he took in their bare chests, unable to tear his eyes away. When he glanced up and saw Sebastian’s smirk, he blushed bright red, embarrassment swarming through him at being caught staring.

“S-sorry,” he mumbled, trying to leave again but Hunter grabbed his hand, holding him back.

“You don’t have to go,” Hunter said, squeezing Blaine’s hand, Sebastian smiling at him and nodding in agreement.

“Stay, B,” Sebastian breathed, stepping closer to Blaine and cupping his chin, tilting his head up so they were looking into each other’s eyes. “We both want you to.”

Blaine nodded absentmindedly. “O-okay.  Are you guys going to put clothes on then?”

Sebastian tilted his head in confusion. “No. We both  _want_ you,” Sebastian said, running a hand up and down Blaine’s arms.

Blaine shivered at the touch before Sebastian’s words finally hit him, eyes widening. “O-oh,” he murmured, looking between Hunter and Sebastian to make sure his assumption was right. “I, uhm…I’ve never…I’ve never even  _kissed_ a guy,” he breathed, biting his lip, face bright red. “I don’t know that I’m ready to be an experiment or whatever…” he gestured towards Hunter and Sebastian’s bare chest, trying to get his point across without having to bring it up.

Hunter and Sebastian both nodded, immediately understanding. They each took one of Blaine’s hands, pulling him into the room gently and closing the door so they were alone.

“We don’t mean just physically, Blaine,” Hunter murmured, giving Blaine a gentle smile. “We want  _you._  All of you. As in…a relationship.”

Blaine’s eyes widened. “I…what?”

“We want you to be our boyfriend,” Sebastian clarified, “And we want to be your boyfriends.”

Blaine didn’t say anything for a long time, eyes darting between Sebastian and Hunter, trying to make sure that this was real.

“You don’t have to,” Sebastian said after a long moment, face falling a little, but he tried to keep it up. “We understand. We’ll still be friends like we have been.”

Blaine shook his head quickly, stepping closer to Sebastian and immediately throwing his arms around him, nuzzling his face into Sebastian’s bare chest. “No,” he murmured, “I…I want to be with you. B-both of you. I’ve just…I’ve never had a boyfriend before…”

Hunter came up behind Blaine, wrapping his arms around him from behind so he was stuck between him and Sebastian. “That’s okay, Blaine. We want you for you.”

Blaine smiled softly and nodded, overwhelmed by happiness. “Okay,” he breathed, staying close to both boys.

“Come on,” Sebastian murmured, starting to pull away. “Hunt and I will put on some clothes and we can cuddle or go out or whatever you want.”

Blaine immediately tightened his hold on Sebastian and Hunter in response. “No,” he whined. “You can stay just like this and we’ll cuddle.”

Hunter and Sebastian both laughed softly, but easily obliged to Blaine’s wishes, pulling him over to the bed and cuddling him from each side, the three of them laying together with gentle smiles on their faces.


End file.
